dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman
|alias= Aquaman |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League Atlantis |family= |status= Alive |actor= Jason Momoa |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League (unreleased) Aquaman (unreleased) }} Arthur Curry, born with the Atlantean name Orin, is the king of Atlantis, as well as the superhero known as Aquaman. He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to be a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against an imminent alien threat. Biography Monitored by LexCorp Lex Luthor kept an eye on Aquaman, as he did with other recorded Meta Humans. They recorded a video of Aquaman, while he hid inside a wrecked ship in a Pacific Ocean trench near Tonga. The camera showed him emerging from the shadows displaying blue eye-shine, and then aiming his trident and stabbing it, while another showed him swimming fast enough to cause an underwater sonic boom. ''Justice League'' DC's superheroes Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Superman(who gets ressurected)unite as one to save the world and universe against Darksied and his henchman ''Aquaman To be added' Personality Initially, Arthur Curry is a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he doesn't know how to handle, due to him having not been trained. Hence, Arthur grows up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both.Aquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Atlantean Physiology:' Being half-Atlantean, Aquaman is an extremely powerful being, especially when exposed to water. **'Super Strength:' Aquaman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman or Wonder Woman, making him the third strongest member of the Justice League.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League'' His strength allows Aquaman to stab and destroy an underwater LexCorp drone with ease with his Trident. **'Super Durability:' Aquaman is incredibly durable, as he is able to withstand immense underwater pressures. **'Marine Communication:' Aquaman is able to communicate with sea life. **'Underwater Breathing:' Aquaman, due to his Atlantean heritage, can naturally breathe underwater. **'Super Speed': While underwater, Aquaman can swim at supersonic speeds, managing to thus successfully escape from an underwater LexCorp drone and cause a sonic boom in the water. |-| Weaknesses= *'Dehydration:' Aquaman's biggest weakness is dehydration, since after spending a considerable time without exposure to water, he will gradually weaken, making himself easier to defeat. Hence, while still superhuman, Aquaman is not quite as strong on land as he is underwater. |-| Equipment= *'Trident:' Aquaman's primary weapon that he wields is a trident, which, due to its nature, is one of the extreme few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian Superman.[http://www.themarysue.com/zack-snyder-defends-aquaman-batman-v-superman-date/ Zack Snyder Defends Aquaman’s Honor - The Mary Sue] Relationships Family *Father *Mother Trivia *According to Jason Momoa, Aquaman is the only member of the Justice League to technically be "both a human and a god."Aquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW *While hiding in dark of the wrecked ship, he displayed blue colored eye-shine, similar to raccoons, cats or dogs. Behind the scenes - When Jason Momoa was met by a fan, he was asked to write a response to how the DC haters can join the DC Universe; He signed the Unite The Seven picture of Aquaman along with the statement, "F*ck Marvel!" This momentarily sparked controversy with Momoa and Marvel fans. Gallery Promotional Images Aquaman promo - Unite the Seven.png|First look at Jason Momoa as Aquaman. Concept Art aquaman concept art1.jpg aquaman concept art2.jpg References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters Category:Justice League members Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes